W A I T F O R Y O U
by Luu1225
Summary: Todos los días... espero por ti. [JJBek] [Songfic] [I still wait for you - XYLØ] [Oneshot]


_A veces ni siquiera puedo recordarlo._

Las mañanas siempre fueron normales para Otabek, despertarse, tomar una ducha rápida al igual que un desayuno que abarcara las suficientes calorías para resistir la rutina de entrenamiento diario que su entrenador siempre le tenía lista todos los días. Esa era la rutina diaria de Otabek.

Al menos así tenía previsto, que fueran hasta un tiempo indefinido.

Otabek nunca disfruto mucho el contacto físico, mucho menos verse atrapado en los brazos de otra persona. Menos cuando dormía; parecía estar a merced de una camisa de fuerza, el calor sofocante le provocaba una sudoración desagradable no solo en la espalda, demás inconvenientes le causaban los abrazos que ese canadiense le brindaba mientras dormían.

Sus intentos por apartar al canadiense siempre eran en vanos, JJ era lo suficientemente fuerte como para solamente hacer más firme el abrazo. Otabek no podía si no suspirar resignado e intentar dormir, cosa que lograba luego de tan solo unos cuantos segundos. A pesar de las múltiples quejas internas que tenía contra el irritante habito de JJ sobre los abrazos nocturnos lograba conseguir una calma tan agradable que le parecía casi un poco... agobiante.

Despertando contigo, cuando estábamos juntos,  
perdí mi calma... te fuiste a media noche.

El espacio vacío que había en el lado izquierdo de su cama nunca le pareció tan grande como ahora. Podía acariciar varias veces ese lugar, pero bien sabía Otabek que la persona que debería estar ahí ya no lo estaría más... al menos no cuando despertara.

Cambiaría eso.

—Isabella pregunto por ti hace un tiempo— espeto Leroy de forma despreocupada, interrumpiendo al Kazajo que terminaba de ponerse la camisa mientras el canadiense seguía disfrutando de su plena desnudez.

—Ya veo— esas dos palabras fueron las únicas que salieron de los labios de Otabek una vez vestido tomo sus pertenencias y sin decir más se retiro de la habitación, cuando salía pudo notar la mirada de JJ sobre él.

No dijo nada.

La puerta se cerró, la habitación quedo en silencio, un silencio que JJ conservo luego de hundirse por completo en las sabanas de aquella cama, Otabek también quien camino sin emitir sonido, sin apartar la vista del suelo, se gano más de un insulto proveniente de algún conductor que afortunadamente alcanzaba a frenar cuando el kazajo se pasaba la calle si siquiera mirar el semáforo.

 _Nos vimos a la cara y caímos como la lluvia sobre los faroles._

 _Siempre fuimos tu y yo._

 _¿Como podríamos ser nada?_

 _Nada._

La pista nunca le pareció tan vacía, creía que solo era su imaginación pero no, se sentía de la misma forma que aquella vez donde fallo una y otra vez; una vez más sentía miedo sin embargo este miedo no tenía nada que ver con el patinaje, sus padres, su novia o...

—¡Beka apresúrate!— Yurio llamo a Otabek desde el costado derecho de la pista, Plisetski estaba acompañado de Mila misma que no tardo en darse cuenta de su presencia por supuesto que lo saludo y por supuesto que el devolvió el saludo no como siempre hacía, con su típica actitud energética y explosiva.

Fue un saludo simple.

El corazón de JJ se estrujo apenas y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Otabek, este apenas y pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, el kazajo lo miro de reojo después se retiro en compañía de los dos rusos que notaron ese corto contacto visual, sus interrogantes no tardaron en hacerse presente dentro de sus cabezas.

 _Se que no hablamos, pero si pudiera preguntarte una cosa... una cosa._

Llevo el agua que sostenía en sus palmas hacía su rostro, el refrescante contacto de esta con sus mejillas, frente y boca le dio la suficiente calma para concentrarse en lo que pasaría una vez que saliera de los vestidores, tan solo era el calentamiento lo que en verdad importaba empezaría en algunas horas.

Horas que le parecerían eternas de eso estaba seguro.

—JJ...

Leroy salió de su ensoñación luego de escuchar una voz fémina llamarle, era su prometida, Isabella.

—Isabella...

 _¿Porque mierda no podemos llevarnos bien?_

Otabek no fue de disfrutar mucho la clase de fiestas que ofrecía la Grand Prix luego de dar por finalizada esta, el banquete al que tenía que asistir era de esos tantos eventos a los que nada más se limitaba asistir por una hora y después se marchaba.

Prefería estar en un lugar que si bien tenía mucha gente había otro tipo de ambiente al que estaba más... acostumbrado.

Se retiro del lugar sin intentar llamar la atención, desde el fondo de su corazón se sintió agradecido con el japones, Yuuri Katsuki quien había conseguido atraer todas las miradas de los presentes al competir contra el ruso, Yuri Plisetski en un duelo de baile, duelo al que Christophe Giacometti se unió también al igual que el penta-campeón Viktor Nikiforov.

Se deshizo de la corbata que le asfixiaba un poco, se desabotono el primer botón de la camisa, una vez delante de su vehículo subió a el no sin antes colocarse el casco mismo que no termino de abrocharse cuando escucho pasos aproximarse a él.

—¡Vaya! Creí que por aquí era el baño— hablo JJ para enseguida sonreír ampliamente. —¿Te vas ya, Otabek?—

El kazajo no respondió, se limito a mirar al canadiense un par de segundos, solo hasta que le ofreció el segundo casco que llevaba y por ultimo subir a su motocicleta.

Sentir el peso extra en su moto fue la señal para encender el motor y así alejarse por completo del lugar donde no solo estaban sus compañeros de pista si no también conocidos. El fresco viento de la noche golpear el rostro de ambos varones fue el suficiente para hacerlos sentir más tranquilos solo hasta que se detuvieron delante de unas enormes puertas negras que tenían pintadas una especia de graffiti con un nombre que JJ no se tomo la molestia en descifrar, tan solo alcanzó a verlo un par de segundos, antes de adentrarse a un lugar lleno de personas, música y luces de neón.

 _Olvidemos todo lo que hicimos mal, porque tu sabes que has sido el único y eso nunca cambiará._

La fuerte música y la poca iluminación de las luces que iban y venían encima de la gente le dio la completa razón en una cosa y esa era que estaban en una especia de bar o discoteca, se inclinaba más por un bar debido a la enorme barra de bebidas que había cerca del escenario donde estaba con Otabek.

—No sabía que venías a estos lugares— comentó el canadiense para después dar un corto sorbo a la bebida que tenía en las manos, no era más que algo de vodka cortesía de una de las camareras que se había tomado la libertad de ir al escenario para entregarle el vaso que ahora tenía en la mano.

—Esta noche seré el dj— contesto Otabek sin retirar su vista de la enorme consola que tenía delante de él, la cual ahora arreglaba lo suficiente para que estuviese lista antes de su aparición, ahora nada más se escuchaba el silencio y el barullo de la gente pidiendo música enseguida.

JJ se sorprendió, todos tenían hobbies, sin embargo no sabía que el del kazajo tuviese uno con la música. Se quedo lo suficientemente alejado para darle espacio al contrario, libertad de que preparara todo y en cualquier momento empezará. Otabek se coloco los audífonos, miro una ultima vez al canadiense y cuando menos cuenta se dio este, le arrebato el vaso de las manos y se bebió de un sorbo el contenido.

La música comenzó, Leroy fue bajado del escenario por los encargados del escenario quienes lo llevaron al centro de la pista en donde tuvo una perfecta vista del kazajo, desde donde pudo ver cada movimiento, escuchar cada sonido y por supuesto... perderse en la atmósfera que Otabek provocaba con cada canción.

Los ojos de JJ jamás se apartaron de Otabek.

 _Todos los días..._  
 _todavía espero por ti._

La infinidad de veces que sonó el teléfono de JJ no fue impedimento para que ambos varones se perdieran en el nirvana de su alocada juventud inundar sus cuerpos, quitarse la ropa paso a ser una simple perdida de tiempo, quedaron con las prendas a medias. Los pantalones de ambos en las pantorrillas, a las camisas se les habían arrancado los botones al verse completamente desesperados por tomarse completamente desnudos, los sacos de sus trajes quedaron en el pasillo del hotel donde seguramente los verían todos los que pasarán por ahí.

¿Eso les importo en algún momento? No, fue tan poco importante que tampoco se preocuparon en cerrar o no bien la puerta.

JJ apenas y se desabrocho el pantalón cuando Otabek ya empujaba sus caderas hacía atrás, insinuando algo que solo hizo aumentar el libido de Leroy.

No lo aguanto más, ninguno en verdad pudo hacerlo, apenas y JJ tuvo completa accesibilidad al trasero de Otabek se introdujo de lleno en él, sin preparación, sin preocuparse en lo terriblemente apretado que se sentía el interior del kazajo ni siquiera se pregunto en que clase de superficie lo hacían tan solo se perdió así mismo en un lugar en una sensación... de la cual no había retorno alguno.

 _Nadie quiere saber la verdad._

 _El hermoso desastre que eres tú,_  
 _porque tu haz sido el único y sabes que eso nunca cambiará._

La increíble migraña con la que se despertó no se comparaba en nada con el dolor que todo su cuerpo sentía, logró abrir los ojos cuando el constante y molesto sonido de su teléfono celular lo despertó, pero ni siquiera pudo ir adonde estaba el aparato debido a que se encontraba atrapado entre dos enormes brazos que lo mantenían aprisionado.

Se giro para ver a la persona, deseando desde el interior de su corazón que no fuese algún desconocido y no lo fue, en su lugar fue algo... ¿peor?

—5 minutos más...— murmuro JJ nada más para acurrucarse más cerca del kazajo y así logrando hacer más firme el abrazo.

Otabek no tenía nada que decir en ese momento, contemplo el techo de la habitación donde estaban, techo que vería varias veces a partir de ese momento.

 _Porque todos los días..._  
 _todavía espero por ti_.

Las noches de insomnio se hicieron constantes en la vida de ambos, JJ dormía o hacía el intento por dormir y por supuesto por el de no despertar a su prometida quien plácidamente se conservaba sobre su pecho y dormitaba de forma tan tranquila. JJ sentía un constante sentimiento de vacío dentro de él.

Otabek daba vueltas en su cama, intentaba acomodar la almohada de la mejor forma para dormir pero no lo lograba, sentándose en el borde de la cama con el teléfono celular en la mano miraba la pantalla fijamente como si esperara algo.

Ese algo que comúnmente llega a las 12:35 de la madrugada.

Solo un mensaje, la misma dirección escrita en este, cojee su chaqueta y va al estacionamiento donde monta su motocicleta y se dirige hacía el lugar que frecuenta dos veces por semana si las cosas van bien, si las cosas van regulares son 3 veces y si las cosas van mal son 5 veces salvo los fines de semana.

¿A que se refieren cuando usan el termino "si las cosas van mal"?

La puerta de ese departamento se abre sin necesidad de que Otabek toque la puerta.

Se adentra al recinto y mágicamente... el insomnio desaparece.

 _Últimamente no puedo dormir, volteo la almohada,_  
 _giro una y otra vez en la cama,_  
 _reviso mi celular._

 _Mi cabeza es un desastre y mi dormitorio también._

Con el sol apenas asomándose correctamente por la ventana es cuando deciden levantarse, Otabek se alista más rápido que JJ así que es el primero en salir, sin decir palabra baja hasta el estacionamiento, monta su moto y se dirige a toda prisa a la pista donde su entrenador ya debe estar esperándolo.

JJ se excusa con Isabella y sus padres en un mensaje de texto el cual solo explica que estará entrenando en la pista desde temprano. Envía ambos mensajes y guarda su teléfono.

Mismo teléfono donde hay un sin fin de mensajes sin enviar que solo dicen dos palabras y están dirigidos a la misma persona.

 _Escribo un texto y luego borro el "te amo"_

 _Siempre fuimos tu y yo, ¿como podríamos ser nada?_

 _Nada._

Los latidos de su corazón aumentan por cada paso que da para llegar a la pista de hielo, no escucha a sus padres que le dan palabras de aliento, no nota las miradas que los otros competidores le dirigen y ni siquiera se percata de cuando este frente a la enorme extensión de hielo.

Solo hasta escuchar los altavoces del lugar.

—¡Y esa fue la presentación de Otabek Altin! — dicho esto por el presentador los aplausos y gritos del publico que alaban al kazajo una vez que su programa largo a terminado.

Con la respiración ligeramente agitada, Otabek sale de la pista nada más para encontrarse fugazmente con la mirada del canadiense, su contacto visual es cortado por la llamada de atención que la madre de JJ le da a este claramente después de percatarse de que su hijo le esta ignorando.

JJ no emite palabra alguna, tan solo mira a su madre y asiente a cada cosa que le dice, le recuerda que hay alguien en el público que lo admira más que otra persona. JJ sabe a quien se refiere pero prefiere no decirle nada a su progenitora ni a su progenitor.

Más tarde tendrá tiempo de hablar con ellos, ahora, solo tiene algo en mente.

—El siguiente patinador es Jean Jacques Leroy, quien nos deleitará con...

 _Cada segundo se siente como si durara para siempre.  
_

Los orbes del kazajo se abren de sobremanera enseguida que la rutina de JJ comienza, no son los pasos o saltos que este clava mientras la música inunda cada rincón del lugar, no, eso no es lo que lo sorprende.

Lo sorprende... la melodía con la que baila.

—Vaya— Yurio murmura al reconocer a la perfección la tonada con la que JJ danza sobre el hielo, esta vez no esta hecha por el canadiense, esta vez la canción no habla sobre su persona ni nada egolatra como Leroy acostumbra.

 _¿Donde mierda haz estado?  
¿Me escuchas?  
No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes..._

La canción no apuraba al canadiense, los tonos iban al principio suaves nada más para aumentar en medio, bajar y nuevamente subir.

Su corazón aun latía sin parar, clavo otro de sus saltos nada más para escuchar los aplausos del público, se sintió como si fuese la primera vez que patinaba, se sintió... feliz. Estaba bailando no solo para él, no solo por él; bailaba por alguien.

¿Tus padres?

No.

¿Tu prometida?

No.

¿Quien entonces?

Por...

¿Por quien bailas JJ?

Yo...

¿A quien esperas JJ?

Espero a...

Un nudo se forma en su garganta, la voz de su consciencia lo esta volviendo hacer, lo esta consiguiendo, esta consiguiendo que por cada desliz en el hielo piense en esa persona, piense en él, que piense en...

 _—Tu sonrisa crece cada vez que lo mencionas, lo se, tu ojos llevan consigo un sentimiento de anhelo cuando lo saludas o ves alguna fotografía de él en alguna de sus cuentas, tu amor por él crece cada noche que te sientas en la orilla de la cama y esperas por su mensaje..._

El nudo de su garganta no desaparece, todo lo contrario, se hace cada vez más y más grande al recordar las palabras de su prometida o mejor dicho... ex prometida.

 _Cariño,_  
 _todo lo que necesito_  
 _es que me digas..._

Todo estaba por terminar, restaba solamente un minuto de la canción para que la rutina de JJ se diera como finalizada y todavía no había respuesta.

Otabek sentía su corazón casi salir de su pecho, sus ojos inundarse de lagrimas que haría hasta lo imposible por no dejar salir, Yurio, el mejor amigo de este, lo observo de reojo nada más para volver su vista al canadiense que estaba dando los últimos saltos de su rutina, cerró los ojos y tan solo suspiro.

 _¿Porque mierda no podemos llevarnos bien?_

Todavía te espero.

 _Olvida todo lo que hicimos mal._

Todavía te espero.

Tan solo 50 segundos y ninguno se sentía listo para lo que estaba apunto de comenzar una vez que la canción terminara.

 _Porque has sido el único y sabes que eso nunca cambiará._

Más que patinadores eran personas, con sentimientos, con... debilidades.

¿Cual es tu debilidad?

No lo se.

¿Es él no es así?

No...

Mentir no es algo que te salga bien.

No miento.

Si no mintieras no estarías llorando.

Otabek volvió en sí, era verdad; sus mejillas estaban mojadas, la vista nublada, una terrible sensación de opresión en el pecho. Apenas pudo ver la silueta de JJ dar los últimos pasos en el hielo, posó una mano en su boca para así callar sus sollozos, los cuales Yurio escucho claramente.

Tal parece que el rey JJ no conseguiría una reina esa noche.

 _No, no quiero que sea cierto.  
Este hermoso desastre que eres tú._

Todavía te espero.

 _Tu haz sido él único y sabes que eso nunca cambiará,  
porque todos los días..._

Isabella observo con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios cada movimiento de JJ, cada salto y por supuesto cada paso que daba en el hielo, esta vez JJ tenía otro motivo por el cual bailar, esta vez... JJ ya no tendrá que esperar más la llegada de aquel motivo.

Porque aunque no lo sepa muy bien.

Todavía espero por ti.

La canción termina con esa oración, la rutina de Jean Jacques Leroy a finalizado y por supuesto las ovaciones no se han hecho esperar todo el lugar se llena de aplausos y gritos, así como también el hielo se ve completamente lleno de regalos los cuales no tardan en ser recogidos.

JJ se da la vuelta con suma lentitud, ya no se siente agobiado, temeroso o siquiera nervioso de lo que esta por sucede. Traga saliva con dificultad, esto gracias al nudo que aun tiene en la garganta, nudo que se deshace cuando ve al kazajo.

Ya no tiene que esperar sentado en la orilla de la cama de aquel departamento.

Ya no esperará a que aquel mensaje a las 12 de la madrugada llegue.

Ya no... tendrá que esperar por él.

Porque su fiel caballero por fin esta a su lado.

[...]

El rey JJ por fin tiene a su caballero x'DDDD  
Yo re adoro esta ship por dios y cuando los shipeo me gusta shipear también el YuMila~  
Isabelle me resulta super linda además de que imagino que debe se re comprensiva (osea es prometida de JJ plz, debe de serlo :v)

¡En fin!  
Por fin logre escribir algo de ellos, me siento realizada (?)

Imaginen que la canción la hizo Otabek y que JJ bailo con ella, ahre.

¿Reviews?

¡Todo es bienvenido!

Hasta su hate :v


End file.
